Cookies
by xToxicWaste
Summary: When Maddie learns that doing things yourself is absolute hell "You—you... actually made these, for me?" -Miego oneshot


**A/N: I'm on a role aren't I? Can't be helped, I just adore Miego.**

**Summary: When Maddie learns that doing things yourself is absolute hell "You—you... actually made these, for me?" **

**Pairing(s): Miego**

**Disclaimer: I don't own every witch way**

**Rating: T for swearing**

**:::::**

_(Cause baby being with you means_

_I'm right where I belong)_

A blonde huffed, her hands and face seemed to be caked with flour, various sized pieces of cookie dough seemed to be all over the place, the majority stuck on the ceiling, chocolate chips and sprinkles spilled across the floor, eggs laid cracked across the aisle.

To put things bluntly, things had not gone as planned

Totally the opposite

Ursula came strolling in, her eyes glued towards the small device in her hands "Maddie-winky, Isn't it a bit too late to be making so much noise—" the older woman let out a sudden yelp, Maddie winced as her mother's foot slipped on a now smashed piece of butter on the floor causing her to comically fall onto her back.

"Maddie Van Pelt just what—"

"_My Mother is being as loud as a bell, turn back time to before she had yelled!" _Maddie cut her off with a spell and watched in wonder as Ursula began to go in reverse, watching how she made her way backwards into her room.

The blonde then froze "Holy shit, why in God's name have I not used that spell before?"

Maddie shook her head; her face was showing sheer determination as she looked back towards her ruined kitchen, muttering a quick spell the kitchen went back to being clean, the blonde sighed, rubbing her temples.

_Cooking was harder than it looked_

The blonde huffed once again, pulling up the sleeves of her long sleeved t-shirt she then spared a glance towards the clock.

3:33 AM

Maddie's jaw dropped, she had been attempting to cook a batch of cookies for over three hours! The witch groaned, why was this so hard? She had seen Katie do it a thousand times better than her! Even Sophie wouldn't be having this much trouble.

_Well why don't you just zap up a batch of cookies? _Maddie narrowed her eyes, the thought was seriously tempting at this point, but she had long decided that she would do this herself, without magic.

She was Maddie Van Pelt! Head panther, the queen bee of the school! There was no way that she of all people would not be able to cook something as inferior as cookies.

Maddie smirked and flipped her hair, she would do this.

She turned to read the recipe book for the hundredth time that day.

**::::::**

The blonde grinned, thoroughly satisfied with the outcome—well, almost outcome.

Her cookies were baking in the oven, Maddie squealed, proud that she had managed to finally do something right.

Glancing around the blonde then grimaced, how on earth did she keep making such a mess? There was egg dripping from the ceiling—the ceiling. How was that even possible?

Shrugging the matter off Maddie muttered another spell under her breath as she walked out of the now clean kitchen, her eyes darting towards a stack of magazines which seemed to be left out on the coffee table in the living room.

_Perfect_

**::::::**

Something wasn't right.

Maddie frowned, looking up from her eighth magazine, she then sniffed the air.

Was something burning?

The blonde furrowed her eyebrows for a few seconds, what was—

Oh right, she was cooking.

Maddie snorted, and then proceeded to turn the page of her magazine before her eyes went wide in realisation

She was cooking!

The witch shot out of the sofa, sprinting into the kitchen, she gawked towards the oven, smock spilling out.

She then scrambled towards the machine, opening it only to be blasted face full with thick smoke, her eyes instantly watered and Maddie fumbled with switching the damned thing off. Coughing, Maddie winced as she grabbed the tray, only to shriek and pull back.

Shit, shit, shit, shit!

How could she forget about the oven mitts?

"Maddie! Are you alright?" came her mother's yell from upstairs

The blonde silently cussed to herself, nursing her now burned hand "I'm fine!" she managed to scream back.

Maddie then winced, turning the cold tap on and placing her hand underneath the tap, the pain seemed to subside and the blonde let out a loud sigh in relief.

The blonde quickly turned off the tap, grabbing a pair of oven mitts, then pulling out her tray. Maddie's face fell.

Burnt

Every single one of them, burnt to a crisp.

"Worthless" She muttered, binning the whole lot. She had tried really hard- so fucking hard.

"God, Why can't I do this?" she snapped, kicking the wall in frustration before letting out a yelp, the blonde then nursed her foot, tears prickling the corners of her eyes.

The blonde then took several breathes in order to calm herself down, looking back towards all the times that she had forced someone to cook for her.

Did they all have to go through this?

Maddie's eyebrows furrowed as she slumped against a wall. Man, she was never going to make someone cook for her ever again-

Okay, maybe that was going too far.

The witch blew her blonde bangs out of her eyes; all she wanted was to cook freaking cookies!

_Flashback_

_Maddie leaned against the lockers at iridium high, watching as Diego pulled out his binder and text books._

"_So, what's your favourite dessert anyway?" the male asked, flashing a grin._

_The blonde raised an eyebrow "Why do you want to know?"_

"_Just cause'" Diego shrugged_

_Maddie pondered on the question briefly. "Probably strawberry short cake, you?" _

_Diego hummed as he closed his locker, he then proceeded to walk with the blonde down the corridor "Cookies" he then smiled_

"_Cookies?" Maddie questioned, eyebrows furrowed_

"_Yeah, chocolate chip, its cause' I'm a sucker for homemade food." He smiled_

_End of flashback_

Maddie's cheeks flared, he had told her that almost a month ago, and here she was twenty eight days later.

Her eyes then caught onto some left over dough in the mixing bowl. She had just about enough to make another batch.

**::::::**

Maddie smiled, throughout her whole day, even sleep deprived she had been in a good mood.

Her cookies had turned out perfect! Sure, it had taken the whole night, and she had probably used up all of her kitchens supplies but she had done it.

Earlier when she was at school both panthers; Sophie and Katie had looked concerned when seeing the witch, she didn't really blame them, and she had band aids all over her fingers from the amount of hard work and burns it took.

Hell, even Andi had looked slightly concerned.

Maddie had waved them all off of course. Nothing could ruin her mood. She then smirked, Diego would be coming over later, and she then began twirling a lock of hair with her fingers Maddie then looked approvingly towards the large plate of chocolate chip cookies.

Beginning to get bored the blonde tapped her foot against the wooden floor before groaning "What is taking Proxy so long!"

And there went her patience

Maddie groaned, pacing around the kitchen before reluctantly forcing herself to stop and calm herself down. She glanced towards the television, her eyes lighting up.

_Finally, a distraction_

**::::::**

Maddie groaned there was some sort of pressure against her cheek; begrudgingly the blonde bought a hand up to wipe her cheek before attempting to head back into dreamland.

But then it was shaking her shoulder—what the hell?

The blonde let out a whine

It wasn't stopping,

"-addie, Maddie! Wake up,"

Maddie grunted, reluctantly opening her eyes, wincing towards the light she bought her arm up to cover her face.

"Who the hell turned on the sun?" she muttered, blinking slowly.

"Morning," a voice piped up

The blonde yawned, slowly sitting up, her brain too groggy to understand anything, rubbing her eye Maddie then turned towards the voice. "Oh, Hey Proxy." She gave him a lazy smile for a few moments until her brain had processed everything.

"HOLY-!" Maddie shrieked, throwing cushions towards the male "Diego!" she gawked

"Why are you here?!" Her hands reaching up to tame her bed head.

Diego had bought his arms up to shield himself from the cushions. "You asked me to at school, remember?"

Maddie froze "Oh my god I did..."

Diego bought a hand up to scratch the back of his neck "I can leave if you want—"

"NO!" Maddie had suddenly yelled, causing the other teen to jump, obviously startled by the blonde's sudden outburst.

"I mean..." Maddie coughed, regaining her composure "No, it's fine." She then gave him a smile making him stare at her unsurely.

"Madds, are you okay?"

"Yeah sorry, I haven't slept all night" The blonde shrugged, moving to give him some room to sit down on the couch.

"Why the hell not" he gawked

"Oh, I was busy making—"Maddie then froze, "I mean, reading the latest issues and trends."

The male raised an eyebrow, suspicious.

"Anyway, How about some snacks? I'm just so hungry that snacks seem freaking fantastic right now, don't you think so? Great! I'll go get some!" The blonde quickly said, quickly scrambling towards the kitchen leaving Diego there to gape.

It took a few moments but Maddie's face had lit up as she placed the plate of desserts onto a tray, two glasses filled with coke next to them. She then carried the tray into living room.

"I don't really have anything other than coke to drink so I hope that's okay—"

Time seemed to go in slow motion as Maddie's foot slipped, both teen's eyes wide as Maddie seemed to be falling backwards, the food and drinks floating up in the air.

And then time seemed to go back to normal as the blonde fell onto her butt, eyes slammed shut as a loud crash could be heard.

Maddie slowly opened her eyes, Diego seemed stunned.

Broken glass and pottery

Coke spilled over the floor and over her cookies

"They're soaked" she whispered, her vision blurred with tears.

...Seriously?

"Shit, Maddie, are you okay?!"

The blonde was half aware of the boy who seemed to be bent down in front of her, his eyes were wide in alarm.

"I...I-"she croaked, glass shards were digging into her palms, her eyes were latched onto the cookies.

Maddie bought a hand to cover her mouth, she was shaking. "I'm such an idiot"

"What? Madds, it's fine, everyone trips-" Diego started

"No," she cut him off, looking up to him with glassy eyes "I just..." she glanced down towards her lap "I worked really hard"

Diego's eyes went wide with realisation, everything clicking into place "Y-You—You...actually made these for me?"

"I can't believe how pathetic I am" she muttered, "eight hours down the drain"

Her head then snapped up, when she saw Diego move, eyes wide. "W-Wait- What are you doing?"

Diego wordlessly snapped off half of the one seemingly dry piece on cookie, he then bought the sweet up towards his mouth.

"D-Diego stop! There's broken glass and-!" her protests went ignored as he chewed, Maddie's jaw dropped.

"Y...Y-You-!"

"It's good" he smiled, eyes bright

Maddie's cheeks flared as she felt a pair of warm lips press against her forehead. "Thank you"

::::::

Maddie smiled, her hands bought up to her warm cheeks. God today had been eventful; she walked into the kitchen, ready to grab a glass of water before her eyes locked onto something.

Three cookies were on a separate plate.

Her eyes went wide as she remembered how she had left a few for herself.

It then occurred towards the blonde that she hadn't even actually tried the dessert for herself- she was too focused on making them look perfect that she hadn't even checked to see how it tasted.

Maddie shrugged, bringing the delicious treat up to her lips, Maddie bit into it.

...and spit it right out into the sink

"What the hell-!" holy shit it was horrendous, what did she put in it?

The witch then went to inspect her ingredients.

"flour, eggs, sugar, butter—"

Maddie stood, confused before her jaw dropped. The sugar wasn't even sugar! It was salt!

"I am never cooking again, never, never, never, never—" the blonde trailed off, her mind whirling.

_Diego wordlessly snapped off half of the one seemingly dry piece on cookie, he then bought the sweet up towards his mouth._

"_D-Diego stop! There's broken glass and-!" her protests went ignored as he chewed, Maddie's jaw dropped._

"_Y...Y-You-!" _

"_It's good" he smiled, eyes bright_

Maddie stumbled against the wall, bringing both hands to cover her mouth in shock.

"H-He ate..."

The blonde's cheeks were tainted pink "He ate this shit and didn't even..."

Maddie found her lips twitching upwards, a small giggle escaping her lips. "That idiot"

**::::::**

**A/N: I got this idea yesterday. I don't even know.**

**Anyway thanks for reading, R and R! 8'D!**


End file.
